Please Temari
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Based on Jolene by Dolly partin Ino talks to Temari


Ok, i was listening to the song and figuerd it suited the situation between ino and shika and Temari...Replace jolene with temari if you like - i didnt 'cos i didnt want to be corny... Songs by dolly partin? Also imagine Ino is saying (not exactly the song words) but close enough...it would be strange if Ino started singing at Temari

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Temari, please, can we talk?" Ino asked the woman as she walked through Kanoha  
Shrugging aphetically Temari followed her into an alley. **

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man.  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,  
Please don't take him just because you can.

"**What are you talking about?" She said sounding bored and distant**  
"**Shikka….Shikamaru" Ino said looking the taller woman in the eye  
Temari smirked at the mention of the 'genius' name – she was going to have him one day and it was delicious to see the proud woman begging**

Your beauty is beyond compare,  
With flaming locks of auburn hair,   
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green.  
Your smile is like a breath of spring;  
Your voice is soft like summer rain,  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene.

He talks about you in his sleep,  
An' there's nothing I can do to keep,  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene.  
And I can easily understand,  
How you could easily take my man,  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene.

"**And what exactly does he mean to you Ino?" Temari snarled**  
"**I, I…" Ino said unable to speak around the tears**  
"**He doesn't even like you" She said with a smirk**  
"**Temari….please…."**

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man.  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,  
Please don't take him just because you can.

"**I can do whatever I like with him…." Temari said venomously **

You could have your choice of men,  
But I could never love again.   
He's the only one for me, Jolene.  
I had to have this talk with you:  
My happiness depends on you,  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene.

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man.  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,   
Please don't take him even though you can.

**Temari snorted walking away from where Ino was knelt begging the sand-nin.**  
"**He's mine, don't ever forget that – Pig" And Temari left the alley, left Ino broken, sobbing into the ground.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru watched the scene with a frown marring his usually calm features. He had heard everything Ino had said, how she had begged Temari, and what the other Nin had replied.  
His long time friend was still sobbing.  
He leapt down landing catlike beside her; she didn't even notice she was too wrapped up in grief.  
"Do I really talk about her in my sleep?" He asked quietly  
Ino stiffened and all that could be heard were her ragged breaths "Yes." She finally admitted sitting up and turning away from him.  
"I'm not surprised….she's beautiful, talented, smart everything I could never be and everything you want" she said in a low voice standing then walking away  
"I want YOU" he said to her retreating back  
She spun quickly "What?"  
Shikamaru took a moment to register the surprise in her blue eyes, the hope and the tearstains.  
"Temari is a bitch, she only wants to use me so she can feel that she has power" he moved forward until Ino was in his arms "The only dreams I have of her are nightmares" he whispered, then he pulled back "The dreams I have of you, are much better" he said leaning forward and kissing her gently.

They stood in that alley, Shikamaru, the laziest ninja holding and kissing Ino, one of the bossiest and beautiful whist tears of happiness ran down her cheeks.


End file.
